A typical mobile device has multiple mobile applications installed on it. Many of these mobile applications connect to the network regularly to fetch updates, advertisements or other data from their application servers and/or upload data to their application servers. Many of these mobile applications, if not closed, continue running in the background and perform these fetching and uploading tasks, even when they are not being used by the user. As a result, these mobile applications can cause the battery of the mobile device to drain much faster than normal. Moreover, these mobile applications with their constant uploading/downloading behavior can also cause unexpected high data usage. These and other negative behaviors of many mobile applications are undesirable.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.